warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Look it's Hawkstar Using my account from the star wars wiki, and why am i banned agian? let's see, i haven't done anything wrong?--Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo 12:08, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Just 2 let u know, u didn't send me the link, i had 2 copy paste it off Hawkfire's archive and secondly, no one said snything 2 me about not advertising Sparrowsong's website. and i never got any reply from u on any of the other questions i asked u. also, i would go 2 the IRC, but I'M BLOCKED! so sorry 2 burst ur bubble, but i have no other way of communicating with other users since i'm not supposed 2 b here anyway. my parents would kill me if they found out about this, that's why i log on @ school.--Princess Leia Organa Skywalker Solo 17:03, November 2, 2009 (UTC) We can't advertise Sparrow's wiki anymore? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 22:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks for clearing that up! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 22:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) i'm confused. how do you make it so when you put a comment your link is all pretty? Shinestar 00:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC)shinestar Feature Article :I noticed that yesterday you put Crookedstar as the new featured article. Were you just getting Tigerstar down from his age-old spot? I thought we should get him down too, and I asked PC who they wanted as a feature, and most people said Tornear. Not that Crookedstar is bad, but I was wondering, how often should the feature article change? (Seeing as Tigerstar was up since I've been on the wiki I have no idea XD) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Lol it's fine, I was just a bit confused. Thanks for clarifying. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 22:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) kinda wanted it to look like urs exept with the colors pink, purple and red. and hearts at the bengging and end. Shinestar 01:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Confused hi again but how do you get the codes? and also, how do i get the text to be normal? when ever i do it it goes in its like own box and is weird. Go to forums and 500 ways to annoy the clan cats at the bottem and you will kno wat i mean. and also, i need to put my name at the end but then it does it twice! Shinestar 01:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC)shinestar Hi i was wondering how come with mine when i paste my signature down it doesn't say the time like with everyone eles? [[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Example! Advertizing There are a lot of people advertizing their own webistes, but if I just tell one person about mine because they may need to read it, its that advertizing? Oh and, if you need to know who's advertizing, just ask me.--♥Shadowed 01:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Joining project charart hi its me shinestar,i was wondering how you join the charart thing. i tryed to edit it so i could put down my name and that i would like to join my i couldn't, could you please help me join?[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] Userboxes hi i was wondering how you get userboxes cause i own dawn and cats of the clans. also i've seen one that show a whitestrom pic and stay, this user supports whitestorm. where can i get them?[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] can you please help? hi bramble i think i need your help. my sig is the one you start out with and i really wanna change it to something...better. can you plz help. thanks sorry for bothering you.Leopardkit 19:29, November 3, 2009 (UTC) well, i want it like shinestar (she's my twin-im older!) but the traily thing at the end says "Sunclan forever!" i want the colors to be light blue and light purple. thanks!--Leopardkit 00:58, November 5, 2009 (UTC) not what i had in mind, but even better! :]! kay, thanks! --[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 22:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Spam protection filter help me plz A IP made a page called Hi there! and I can't put up the thing to get rid of it. Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) oh yeah forgot to say if I try to put something on the page it says Spam protection filter and it won't let me do the edit. Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Shinestar She came to my page and thought I could put her in PCA. Science I got Spottedpaw approved, can she be my apprentice?--Shadowedheart 21:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC) PS: Sorry if I'm being annoying, school messes with your head.--Shadowedheart 21:31, November 4, 2009 (UTC)(again) Re: Dappletail That's fine. I forget my reason for withdrawing it, but I certainly wouldn't mind you editing it ^^. I hope you have a good time.--Darkhallows 02:03, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ' Quick Question :Quick question for you relating to PCA, there is a picture on the Bone page that I'm not sure was approved, was it? I mean, it looks good but I checked the talk page and it said a bone image was declined... so I wasn't sure if it was legit or not. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 22:04, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble, sorry to bother you, I know you're busy, but would you consider letting me be a member of Project Character Art. If you would like to see some of my art, it is below. Just drop me a message on my talk page if I can be a member, or not. Thanks! Nightwhisker98 Hey thanks for leaving me that message. I'm so happy I can join! I love warriors, and I love Drawing! Thanks again, Nightwhisker98 Re: :Okie, I was just making sure. And yep, it's a week from my birthday today :D It's the 12th. I can't wait ^^ [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 02:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Can I add this to Frostfur and Brindleface's page??? Hey Bramble its Fawnfur I was just wondering if I could ask you a question, I have some interesting information on who is the father of Brindleface and Frostfur since Vicky confirmed that Patchpelt was their father in the letter she sent me when she responed to my letter. If you would like to see anymore information or need more proof I,d be happy to send it to you because I really think that he should be listed under their father.--Fawnfur 03:03, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry,Ok, and thanks! Fixed sig, ok, I'll wait, and thank you!--Shadowed 22:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I seen your pic on fanfiction,your wolfstar on fanfiction and one question how do you make such good pics of warriors.Echorain3 '''Thanks I'll send you a copy after I've scanned the letter, it will be on the back in purple pen so I'll get it to you soon--Fawnfur 00:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) cpyright do the charcats I make need a copyright license?--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆''' ]]X3 00:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) PCA On PCA, my second apprentice Ivypool has posted a couple of images that don't use the blanks, and I'm going to try and explain to her that she needs to use the blanks as soon as I finish this message, so could you please archive them for me? Sincere apologies, --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 04:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Please help with a picture? I know that you are the LEADER of Charart but I just wanna know if you can make a picture for me? If you can please go to my talk page and write that you can and I will tell you what I want it to look like, Also it wiould be ok to say know I am not knew so don't pity me but please try! --Arastar 18:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh I just read the thingy on the top, well never mind I will just ask Sandy ;( Re: Frostfur and Brindleface father Hey Bramble I was wondering if you could send me your email address so I can send you the scan of the letter also would you like me to send a copy of the envelope?--Fawnfur 18:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Re: Warrior Thanks, Bramble! You gave me a lot of good advice over the past couple months, and that helped me a lot. =) --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 21:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble, Wanted advice on a drawing, asked my mentor but no response from Sparrowsong... So here it is. Nightwhisker98 21:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) joining character art hi, i'm Honeyrose, a freshly new member here and i'm here to ask you if i could join your character art thing. when i was a nonmember, i would come on almost everyday and look at all the art you guys make, so since i'm a member now, i want to be part of it. i tried leaving a message on the disscussion pg for the art, but it didn't allow me. Thanks for reading, reply soon on my talk pg please!!!--Honeyrose34 22:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Your Apprentice Hi i'm wondering first how you copy the image of like a blank short-haird warrior for exaple and second how to color it in. Also, how do you get the userbox? When ever i try to copy it it doesn't work. i really want to get started!!!! --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 02:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) hi again, i tried to do that but there was no free trials or anything so i can't color in anyone. It would only let you buy it. Could you please link it or something to the correct page? or i can't do it srry. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 23:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) am i allowed to comment on the pictures now? cause i heard that new members have to wait awhile. i am still having trouble witht he website things --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 03:45, November 12, 2009 (UTC) My Chararts Okay, so...my Shadowstar has been fixed for a while, and no one is commenting on it. I don't want it to continue to sit there and take up room on the page. Should I move it to the bottom of the page so that people can see it?--Mossy SC 22:55, November 10, 2009 (UTC) YESH!!! Bramble, you rock! When this is approved, I can reserved my 4th cat! ^.^ Oh and yesh, I talk like "yesh" because I had a tooth removed today, and now there is a large spot in my gum that makes me talk like that. --Mossy SC 23:05, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm lost Hi Bramble its me Fawnfur, I'm having trouble locating the "Email user" link.I see the "recent changes" and "special pages" but after that is an IRC wikia link. None of the links sound similar to what you described to me. If you could please rexplain it to me that would be great.Thanks--Fawnfur 03:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I Need Help Okay since Hawkfire isn't on I need your help uploading a Charart. I am at a page where it says "File,File History and File Links" What should I do now? [[User:Icestorm123|'Bramblehead']]WindClan rocks! 15:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I Need Help Okay since Hawkfire isn't on I need your help uploading a Charart. I am at a page where it says "File,File History and File Links" What should I do now? [[User:Icestorm123|'Bramblehead']]WindClan rocks! 15:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I need a new computer...This one is soo slow [[User:Icestorm123|'Bramblehead']]WindClan rocks! 18:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Echosong Please check out my Echosong on the charart talk page. It's terrible... --Bluestar1776 18:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bramble, what do you think of the Charcat now??? 21:23, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Nightwhisker98 Help please Hey Bramble. My mentor Hawkfire has not responded to my questions about charart because she's busy with school. I just wanted to ask you how to do the kit's eyes, how to reserve pictures, and before I read the notice at the top of the charart discussion page, I was practicing on a kit blank. I was trying to do Cinderpelt's kit picture, and it turned out so good that I was thinking about posting it up for aproval. Can I?--Nightfall101 23:40, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello there! Hi there Bramble! I'm Tawnypeltlover, and I would like to know if you want to be my friend! Just go to my talk page at ANYTIME to tell me your answer. It was nice meeting you! Also, could you tell some other guys to come to my talk page for any questions, too? I only had 1 person come to my talk page so far. Bye!--Tawnypeltlover 21:15, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Two Vandals :I've noticed two new users vandalising lots of pages recently, even after we undo the edits they make more: Epiiksong and Jewelfrost. Please warn/block them whenever you get on, thank you! [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] One year older!! 21:59, November 12, 2009 (UTC) sorry so sorry for clogging up the recent changes, but WarriorsAraheart and Tawnypeltlover have been asking me to make them charcats and I have to post the charcats on their page a lot, really sorry--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ]]*poke* hai! 01:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sparrowpelt of SkyClan Hi! I was emailed from wikki that Sparrowpelt's page was deleted (probably because it was a stub). I have considered re-making it, but I'm not sure how to proceed, as I have never made a new page before. Any advice you have would be welcome. Thanks and may StarClan light your path- --Duststar 17:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :) Hi! Hi, I saw that you were the leader for the WCWikia art... so can I join? My friend Brightsparrow taught me how to do it on WarriorsCharacters.wikia.com, so can I join here? :) [[User:Faithlark|'''Faithlark]]Talk :) 19:00, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Unnamed cats Hello. :) Is there a category for the unnamed cats in the warriors series? As odd as it sounds, there are plenty of cats with unknown names, primarily kits. (Example: Brindleface's two kits. One was gray, the other pale gray with darker flecks. Both died before we knew their names.) I think it's important that they are recorded, but I don't know weather one would just make a page in their Clan under a title (say, "unnamed cat01") or under a alias (though the latter wouldn't be very appropriate). Thank you for any help you can give, Dustyflower. --Duststar 01:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Siggie Hi, Bramble. I want to have a siggie that looks like this: --'Icy-chan'. I want to have a siggie saying that because that's what someone on fanfiction (normal fanfiction, not warrior fanfiction wiki), but at the same time, I feel like I'm stealing your siggie, because they look so similar, so I wanted to ask you first, is it okay if I have my siggie looking like that and saying that? If not, I completely understand, just say so. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter']] 02:29, November 15, 2009 (UTC)